


Never Was A Doubt

by fadeoutslow



Series: Show You Anything [3]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-17
Updated: 2013-04-17
Packaged: 2017-12-08 18:16:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/764477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadeoutslow/pseuds/fadeoutslow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During, but mostly after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Was A Doubt

They're on the floor in Paul's living room, never even having made it to the bedroom, and Esteban's on his knees, exhausted. He's not sure he'd be able to stay upright if it weren't for the fact that Nico's behind him, kneeling, one arm wrapped around Esteban's waist, the other across his chest.

Paul's cock is in his mouth, hands tight in Esteban's hair, and he's not so much giving a blowjob as being fucked, his mouth, his throat. Paul is relentless, and Esteban leans back against Nico, bracing himself, whining softly, his eyes watering with it.

"Oh," Nico whispers in his ear, the words wet between kisses pressed to Esteban's skin. "Oh, you're such a good boy," he says. "Our good boy." He bites the lobe of Esteban's ear, hard, and says, fiercely, " _My_ good boy." And Esteban feels like he's somewhere far away, but even from that place, he notes the transition from _our_ to _my_ , hears the tone of ownership in Nico's voice, of possession, and he wonders at it.

But Paul's not letting up, not giving him a chance to even think, ungentle thrusts into Esteban's throat, and when he finally pulls out, Esteban keeps his mouth open, his eyes already closed. He hears Paul cry out, and then there's come splashing hot on to his face. Esteban swallows what he can, feeling the rest drip down over his cheeks and chin, running down his neck.

Esteban squints, opening his eyes just a little, looking up at Paul, who laughs, running his fingers through the come on Esteban's face, smearing it into his hair. Nico shifts around, and he's mouthing along Esteban's jaw, over his throat. Paul drops to his knees beside Nico, and they're both dragging their tongues across Esteban's skin, his lips, his cheekbones, licking up Paul's come, only stopping to kiss one another, slow and deep, sated-looking. Esteban sinks back to sit on his heels, watching them.

"Look at you," Paul says, finally, pulling away from Nico, turning towards Esteban. "Such a mess." He reaches down, gives Esteban's spent cock a tug sharp enough it makes him gasp.

"Do you want to have a shower?" Nico asks him, and Esteban nods, stumbling weakly to his feet, holding on to Nico's proffered hand, Paul behind him as they lead him into the bathroom.

Paul turns on the shower, testing the temperature of the water. Esteban watches his face, his frown, the way his forehead wrinkles as he concentrates. Paul's nothing like Nico, nothing at all, and perhaps Esteban shouldn’t be surprised by that, but he is. He should think about what that means, but he's distracted by Nico's arms sliding around his waist, Nico's mouth pressing a kiss to his shoulder, and Esteban feels himself grin, wide with happiness.

Paul turns back, looks at the two of them, and Esteban sees _something_ flicker over his features, fast enough that he's not even sure he didn't imagine it, but then they're both herding him into the shower, and the hot water feels so good Esteban's mind goes blank with the pleasure of it.

Nico's behind him, rubbing shampoo into his hair, and Paul's in front, soaping up Esteban's chest with long, languid strokes. He closes his eyes as Paul pays particular attention to his nipples, then moves downward, slippery fingers around Esteban's cock, over his balls.

He doesn't open his eyes until Nico's rinsed off his hair, and he feels clean, renewed almost, but so very tired. "Here," Nico says, holding out his hand and Paul passes him the soap. He massages across Esteban's lower back, down to his ass, spreading him with one hand, and Esteban whimpers at the sharp sting of the water running down over his hole. Nico laughs softly. "Poor baby," he says.

Paul looks at Esteban, serious. "You know you've been fucked when Nico's fucked you," he says.

Esteban stares back at him, and he feels like he hasn't spoken in hours, in forever, but now he asks, "You don't get used to it?"

"No." Paul shakes his head. "Every time, it's like that."

And Esteban feels bold, brave all of a sudden. "Maybe next time," he says, "I can watch him fuck you."

"Next time," Nico says, from behind him. "Definitely."

Paul doesn't say anything, and Nico steps past Esteban, starting to lather the soap over Paul's torso.

Esteban moves out of the way, leaning back against the wall of the shower and watching the two of them. Paul whispers something in Nico's ear, and he grins, throwing his head back under the spray of the shower, and Esteban sees how Paul's eyes light up at the sight. 

Esteban hasn't known Nico for as long as Paul has, but he's known him long enough to observe that, friendly and open as he is, there's something distant about Nico, some part of himself that he always hold back, keeps in reserve. And Esteban would have thought that Paul would be the person who got to see beneath that, know the real Nico, but now he's not so sure.

Or maybe it's just wishful thinking, just his imagination.

It doesn't matter, anyway, not when Paul's turning off the shower and they're leading Esteban out into the bathroom, drying him off between them with huge, soft towels. Esteban stands, passive, and it's nice, comforting somehow, to allow himself to be cared for, to let go like this, submit himself completely to their attentions.

"You can stay, right?" Nico says to him.

And Esteban nods. "Yes," he says.

"That's okay, isn't it?"

Nico looks at Paul, because this is his place, after all. And there's smallest hint of tension around Paul's mouth, Esteban notes, before he smiles and says, "Of course."

Esteban follows them into the bedroom, staring at Nico's ass as he walks, watching him stretch his arms over his head, the way the muscles in his back shift and then rearrange themselves. Nico might be the most beautiful man Esteban's ever known, certainly the most beautiful man he's ever slept with, and he wonders what's going to happen in the morning, whether there'll be more.

He hopes so.

He ends up between them in the bed, and it's strange, oddly domestic-feeling, but Esteban likes it, two warm bodies either side of him.

Nico's on his side, head propped up on his hand, and he leans over Esteban, kisses Paul. Nico seems relaxed, languid, as Esteban watches, but there's an edge to the way Paul kisses him back, something almost needy, faintly desperate in the way he moves forward, trying to follow when Nico pulls away. 

Esteban hears Paul sigh, softly, but then he settles back, rolling over and turning out the light.

And Nico throws his arm over Esteban, hand resting on Paul's hip. He shifts his head back and forth on the pillow, getting comfortable, his breathing soon deepening, evening out, and Esteban would like to stay awake, keep this moment in his mind for as long as he can, but he's so _tired_.

"Good night," he says, automatically, out of habit, and the words seem anachronistic, out of place, but he's already drifting off.

"Good night," he hears Paul say, and then there's a faint kiss pressed to his forehead.

"Thank you," Esteban murmurs. For what, he doesn't know. All of it, maybe, but there's no time now, and he feels himself falling, down into sleep.


End file.
